


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by audra_accalia



Series: Audra's Story [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audra_accalia/pseuds/audra_accalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>05: After she is severely injured by Greyback, Voldemort is suddenly faced with the realization that he feels something for Audra. Something more than just ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quick and Dirty

“Ye know, I hate doing this tae ye,” Josh said, his words barely audible over the sound of the duct tape peeling off of the roll. “It’s sickening.”

Audra held still, allowing him to wrap the sticky tape around her wrists. “If the directions weren’t so specific, I could do this on my own,” she stated. “However duct tape doesn’t lend well to magic.”

Trappe ripped off the strip and plastered it down to her tightly bound wrists. He moved up to her elbows, passing the roll around her arms. “I still can’t believe He does this tae ye.”

“Hey now, you won me at one point, so I don’t want to hear it.”

“Yeah, but I didn’ dae anything tae ye tha’ night, if ye’ll recall,” he commented, looking at her.

She smiled. “I remember; that and you threatened to tell Him.”

“Yer still alive; I’d like tae point out.” Done with binding her elbows, he withdrew his wand and tapped the strap of her dress. “Sorry Sensei,” he said, “lift up yer arms.”

Audra did as she was told, and he began wrapping the tape around her bust. “Who’s raping me tonight?” she asked.

Trappe ignored the question, moving down to her knees. She nudged him with her foot and he sighed, “Greyback.”

“Wonderful,” Audra replied sarcastically. “Well that explains the duct tape; it’s quick and dirty, just like him.”

“Sensei…”

“Relax Sempai, what can he do to me? Turn me into a werewolf? Besides, I’m barren so I don’t have to worry about bastard children.”

Trappe stopped what he was doing and looked her dead in the eye. “How can ye take this so lightly?”

“I got a nice pay raise,” she confided.

“Richt, I get it: yer a whore, naet a slut.”

“Subtle difference, but enough of one; besides it’s not like I chose this.”

Finished with the ankles, Trappe place a strip over her mouth. “I’m sorry, Sensei,” he said.

< _It’s not your fault; you’re just following orders, as am I._ >


	2. Pain and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strong emotions lead to strong feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that has the rape/non-con. This is your trigger warning. If you want to skip over, search for "mongrels" and pick up there at the first mention.

_And this is why I’m embarrassed to call myself a werewolf_ Audra thought, surveying the filthy man standing before her. He stood about six foot from the looks of it, with broad muscular shoulders and toned arms. His chest was bare and covered in thick wiry hair, as were his arms and face. His jeans were ragged and dirty and his boots were covered in mud. _How the hell did he get into the manor with dirty feet?_ she wondered and then mentally grimaced realizing she’d be the one to clean it up. His face cracked into a crooked grin, his falsely sharpened teeth yellow and dripping with saliva. In his eyes was a hunger that she knew she’d be feeding in a moment, despite her protests. _He’d probably get turned on if I struggled_ she reminded herself.

“Well now, you are a good looking pup,” he cooed, squatting down to get a better look at her. He brushed her face with the back of his grimy hand, and she had to check the impulse to flinch. He dug a claw-like nail under the fold of tape over her mouth, and slowly peeled it off. It stung, but Audra kept from crying out at the pain.

“We’re going to have fun tonight,” he whispered, his lips barely brushing hers. He began softly, lightly pressing himself upon her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and when she pulled back, he roughly forced himself on top of her. He pushed her back against the rough wall, gripping her wrists in one hand and her throat in the other. Greyback pulled back sneering, gripping her tightly and lifting her off of the ground. He threw her to the other end of the cell, laughing as she hit the ground hard unable to catch herself.

Audra was lying on her stomach, trying to regain her breath and praying she didn’t just break a bone. She heard the zipper and the rustle of fabric to the floor. She dared not turn her head, knowing exactly what was about to happen. She closed her eyes, willing herself to mentally ignore everything. She forced herself into tranquility, praying that she could keep in control and not go feral. Her silver collar bounced obnoxiously against the underside of her chin in time with his erratic rhythm, also serving as a reminder to not lose control. The minutes began to fade, knowing they would be shoved into the recess of her brain. Greyback continued, ignorant to his victim’s attempt at escape.

“You know, pup,” Greyback grunted in between thrusts, “you would be worthy mate for me.” He paused in his words, breathing heavily as he continued to work his hips. He leaned over her body, grabbing her shoulders. “We could make strong pups, you and I,” he breathed in her ear.

“I’d rather die than carry your disgusting mongrels!” snarled Audra.

It all happened at once. Greyback howled, snapping his jaws down upon Audra’s right shoulder. He gripped her by the throat all while sinking his teeth deeper into her flesh. Audra yelped in pain, her high sharp voice bouncing off of the walls. The sweet taste of her blood intoxicated Greyback, and he clamped down hard enough to break her collarbone.

There was a bang as metal hit stone, and a blinding red flash. Greyback yelped releasing his hold as the spell hit him on the back. Another _bang_ and flash and he was lying in a crumpled heap in the corner. No longer held up, Audra slumped to the ground, blood pouring from her gaping wound. She heard footsteps as someone rushed beside her. She was flipped over onto her back, as the person cursed, “Fuck; she’s hurt badly, m’ Lord.”

“ _Crucio!_ ” the Dark Lord bellowed, turning His wand upon the other man. Greyback cried out in pain, writhing in the corner. Voldemort let up, and hissed, “Get out!” Greyback quickly pulled up his jeans before running from the room. Voldemort turned His attention to Trappe, “How bad?”

“He go’ her pretty good; hold on a sec, Audra,” he replied, pulling a knife from his pocket. He cut through her binds, and she pulled her arms apart. “Here,” he said, removing his shirt and pressing it firmly on her wound. “I need ye tae sit up,” he instructed. She nodded, and he helped lean her against the wall, keeping her head above her heart. Her muscles gave out and she slumped down again, her back sliding down the wall leaving a bloody smear. Her eyes began to sag and her head drooped; Trappe caught her before she fell over sideways. He felt her pulse racing beneath her skin and he lightly slapped her on her face. “Shit – she’s going intae shock; move!” he yelled. Scooping Audra up into his arms, he turned and plowed right past Voldemort and out the door.

Voldemort followed at a slightly slower pace, arriving in His study to find it in disarray. Josh had shoved everything off of His desk with a sweep of his arm, and Audra was lying on top of a few papers and books that hadn’t escaped the eviction. One of these books was serving as a makeshift pillow under her head. Another stack of books lifted her legs up off the table. The blood soaked shirt had been tied around her shoulder in a very awkward knot. As Voldemort watched, the other man conjured a blanket and covered her exposed body. He tucked the edges up under her limp limbs, effectively securing her in a mock straight jacket. A bowl of water and rag were conjured, and he placed the wet rag on her forehead.

Trappe moved, and Voldemort caught sight of the body on His desk. This was not the first time she had been hurt this bad; He knew that she’s suffered worse at His hands, either through punishment or experiment. But this time He hadn’t ordered for her to be injured nor had there appeared to be a reason for it. Silently He cursed Greyback for injuring His property.

 _It wasn’t just him; you’re the one that handed her over_. That thought caught Him off guard. _No… it’s perfectly reasonable to think that_ He argued. After all, she was His property. But this feeling was more than just ownership. He felt responsible for causing her this pain, for having put her through that. Why did He feel this way?

Audra stirred, rolling her eyes over to look at her doctor. “”Boy scout?” she asked meekly.

He smiled. “Eagle Scout,” he stated, “now relax; I’m going tae try an’ fix this up.”

“There’s needle and monofilament in the kitchen; third drawer on the left,” she said.

Trappe nodded, ordered “daen’t move,” and calmly walked from the room, leaving Voldemort and Audra alone.

Audra did as she was told, lying where she was on the table. She exhaled and winced from the pain that shot through her body. “He said not to move,” Voldemort scolded. He sat in the armchair by the fire, angled so that He could still see her.

She turned her head away from Him. “I’m sorry, Master,” she whispered staring at the wall.

“You say that an awful lot,” He noted, twiddling His wand. Audra remained silent, staring at the wall. Voldemort allowed the silence to stretch on before asking, “What happened?”

Audra barely whispered, “He wanted me for a mate.”

Voldemort felt the rage stirring within Him like a snake coiling its body and rattling its tail. _She’s mine_ He thought furiously, _how dare he challenge that_. Trying to keep His cool, He said, “Now that’s hardly reason to for him to bite you.”

“He bit me because I refused to have his mongrels.”

Voldemort was silent a minute and Audra was certain she was going to be punished for being disobedient again. She braced herself for the pain but it never came. Quizzically, she turned her head to look at Him; He was laughing. Now she really was afraid.

Swift as the snake’s strike, He was leaning over her before she could analyze what had happened. He grabbed her by the chin and His face was uncomfortably close. His lips touched hers, and before she knew what happened He was kissing her. At first it was rough and rushed, as if He was nervous. But He relaxed as did the kiss, and Audra couldn’t help but kiss back. She closed her eyes, melting in His hands. He loosened His grip and shifted His hand to cradling her head; His other hand He used to brace Himself as He leaned in closer.

Kissing Voldemort was nothing like kissing Sirius; Voldemort was forceful and overbearing and He didn’t smile. It was strange, the way He kissed, almost as if He didn’t quite know how. Every instinct was telling her to stop, to pull away, but she was held in His embrace like a bird caught in the eyes of a serpent. Her human mind screamed that this was wrong, but her wolf needed the contact of another creature, even if that creature was a snake. It felt so wrong… and yet it felt right.

They stayed, locked lips for what felt like forever. Right around the time she needed air desperately, He pulled back, hovering just over her lips as if contemplating another taste. Audra opened her eyes, observing His face. He had fine sharp features that at one time would have made Him a very good-looking young man. But years of a tortured soul had caused His physical appearance to resemble a serpent. He was completely devoid of all hair, His lips were pale and thin and His nose was reduced to slits. His eyes were sunken, accentuating his hairless brow. Those eyes opened slowly, and Audra found herself staring into the red eyes that were the window to His soulless core.

His eyes searched hers, peering into the deep depths of her soul. It was the first time He ever looked and it was the first time she had ever taken down her protective walls. Voldemort could always feel her aura, which had been growing weaker since her servitude began. But still, He always knew when she was in the room and could feel her emotions even though she tried her best to remain stoic. But now that she had completely lifted her shields, He realized just how powerful she was. It wasn’t the kind of power that suffocated the air all around her. It was more like the ocean: stretching as far as the eye can see and yet containing many mysteries hidden in the fathoms below the surface. It was constantly changing, adapting, but slowly corroding the land, bending it to her will. Voldemort somehow knew she was bending Him to her will, and yet He was completely captivated by her. For the first time, He felt as if He was no longer controlling her… that she was controlling Him…

Someone cleared their throat and Voldemort quickly jolted upright as if He’d been electrocuted. He spun around and spotted Trappe standing just on the inside of the door. “Uh,” Trappe began, “I can come back… But I should really attend tae tha’ wound…”

Voldemort had completely forgotten what had happened before that moment. Quickly He retreated from the table and nodded to Trappe. “It seems that you have everything under control… I will take my leave,” He announced hastily. He strode from the room rather rushed, and Trappe and Audra both watched Him exit.

Once the door had shut, Trapped gave Audra a puzzled look. “Wha’ happened?” he asked.

Audra was silent, rethinking everything that had happened. She knew what this meant and she knew what was going to happen. She smiled and then winced at the pain as Trappe began stitching her closed. Not wanting to be heard, she mind-flashed < _I think I’ve got Him right where I want Him… things are going to be looking up._ >


	3. Time for Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra finally has the upper hand.

***

“Master,” Audra said meekly, poking her head into the room. “I have your tea.” Voldemort had His back to her facing the fire at the end of the room. He said nothing; however He did magic the door to swing open, and Audra took that as an invitation to enter. She was balancing the tray precariously on her left hand; her right was useless in a sling. She closed the door carefully with her foot and progressed towards Him. It was tricky having to manipulate with just one hand and the process was slow. She was aware of Voldemort’s eyes watching her the entire time and she did her best to not look at Him. Careful not to spill, she poured His tea and handed Him the cup and saucer, keeping her head down and her eyes focused on the floor.

She waited until He sipped it, and sure He was satisfied she turned to leave. Voldemort grabbed her by the wrist and she froze on the spot. “Take a seat, Accalia,” He instructed. Internally smiling, she obeyed and knelt beside His chair. They sat in silence the only sound was the crackling of the fire and Voldemort sipping His tea thoughtfully.

She wanted to get a feel of Him, but feared that He would realize what she was doing. So she sat and waited…

“Have some,” He instructed, flicking His wand at the tray. Another teacup materialized and the drink poured it’s self and glided towards Audra. She plucked the cup out of the air with her good hand and took a sip: it was too bitter. Knowing that she could get in trouble, she decided to take the risk. Concentrating, she pulled at her elemental power, located in her crown chakra. She allowed the energy to flow into the fingertips of her right hand, and began to pull at the liquids in the room. She found the cream located in the china bowl fairly easily: it was thicker than the water vapor in the air. She manipulated the cream until it formed a stream, traveling unsupported through the air and into her cup. Satisfied with the amount, she cut off the energy flow and took a sip.

Voldemort watched in amazement at her display. “Too bad I can’t manipulate solids,” Audra mumbled from the rim of her cup, “I need sugar.” Two sugar cubes plopped into her drink and, smiling, Audra looked towards Voldemort. He lowered His wand but held her still with shrewd eyes. “It’s Elemental Magic,” Audra stated. “Crack open the ancient scriptures sometime; you’ll find it.”

“You know more than you have led me to believe,” He said.

Audra gave Him a sly smile. “And there’s still so much more to show you,” she hinted seductively.

The way she said it made His skin prickle with expectation. He felt the snake inside slither with anticipation: the chance to feel her, explore her, taste her… have her. He watched the way she gently sipped her tea, her lips slightly parted to let the hot drink slide through. His eyes trailed down to the graceful curve of her neck as it transitioned into her slender shoulders. She was wearing a thin kimono with the silk pulled back off of her right shoulder. There His eyes stopped, on the only imperfection. The stitches looked gruesome, and He had brief flashbacks to seeing kids at the orphanage with them. The serpent hissed at the repulsive memory, and He soothed it, promising that the memory should never rise again. Returning His attention to the woman beside Him, Voldemort noticed that she was careful not to move her right arm. _Surely the sling isn’t just for the stitches_ He thought. “How long will your arm be in the sling?” He asked.

“Depends,” Audra shrugged, careful not to move her right shoulder. “The stitches should be ready to come out tomorrow; it was a fairly simple wound. However, the fucker managed to fuck up my tendon and shatter my right collarbone and we don’t know how long it will take to heal.”

“Will it take longer because he’s a werewolf?”

Audra furrowed her brow, staring at her drink. “He wasn’t shifted, so I would think it counts the same as if he was human. But I honestly don’t know. Trappe just wants me to not use the arm until it’s healed.”

The serpent gave a hiss of dissatisfaction, and Voldemort knew His desires would have to wait until she was healed. After all, there was no reason to further damage His property if He planned on using it again.

“Shall I refill your cup, Master?” Audra asked. She stood and took the empty cup from His armrest and sauntered the couple steps to the coffee table. She knelt, making sure to shift her hips as she did, purposefully drawing His attention to her curves. _She’s playing me_ He thought; _even injured, she still knows how to make men weak for her_. She stood, curving her back so her ass was wonderfully displayed, and slithered towards Him. The expectation mounted within Him, the snake flicking its tongue, tasting the air around her. She bent and handed Him His tea while showing off her font end, the robe slipping ever so slightly. Voldemort licked His lips, taking the offered cup and saucer. She lifted her gaze, the corners of her lips turned slightly upward in a seductive smile. She was testing Him, teasing Him, goading Him to do what He wanted.

He set the teacup aside but missed the chair arm; the china broke apart with a sharp _crack_ against the hardwood floor. He paid it no heed. She leaned in closer; her scent filled His nostrils with its sweet perfume. She held His gaze with her eyes, her aura growing stronger, engulfing Him like the tide. She hovered right above His lips, temptation growing stronger. Their lips met and He found Himself completely sucked under the water.

It was wonderful feeling her, like a sweet drug He knew could kill Him should He overdose. At that moment, He wanted nothing more than to be completely lost in her kiss. She was obviously more experienced than He was, but she showed no agitation at His learning. Voldemort followed her lead, allowing her tongue to slip into His mouth. He returned the notion while His own instincts guided Him with what to do next. He placed His hands on her curvy hips and she allowed Him to pull her forward onto His lap. She bent her knees, placing them on the outside of His legs, trapping Him beneath her.

She was using her left hand to brace herself on the back of His chair, but she bent her elbow and snaked her arm around His shoulders and neck. Her hips rocked allowing Him the slightest contact. The silk felt amazing under His hands and He ran them up her sides, feeling her curves. She straightened her back so He had to tilt His neck to keep contact; she was taking the dominant role, and for once He didn’t care. He was willing to do whatever it took to enjoy her body.

His fingers found the obi knot and He began to undo it. He felt her lips pull back into a smile and she slowly pulled back. Her lips trailed across His cheek, leaving behind a slight sensation of having just been there, like a kiss from the sea. Her lips found His ear and His whole body shivered; He really liked the way it felt when she breathed in His ear. She placed her lips lightly on His ear right as He got the knot to her kimono undone.

“Not tonight, My Lord,” her voice barely above a breath. She trailed her fingertips over His neck and down His chest, leaving a chilling sensation. She took the obi strings from His fingers and redid the knot while still playing with His ear. She licked and nibbled on His earlobe, and His lips found her neck. Slowly, gently, she pulled back, exhaling one last time on His moistened skin.

She removed herself from the chair and stood while fixing her robe. She smiled, noting the hungry look in His eyes. “Now you wouldn’t want to have it all so soon, would you?” she questioned seductively. “After all,” she cooed, circling around behind the chair, “there’s nothing quite like…” she leaned around the chair, her lips right beside His ear, “…anticipation,” she breathed. He was frozen in place, completely in awe of the way He felt. She pressed her lips to His neck, gently kissing up to His chin. “Besides, I have to finish the dishes.” She pulled back quickly, smiling at how the rapid turnaround had confused Him. She giggled, sauntering towards the door.

He wanted to watch her go, wanted nothing more than to run at her and pull her back for more. But He was frozen to the chair; unable to move a single muscle from the torture she just put Him through. He had never felt this way about anyone before, not even at school. _How does she do that?_ He wondered. _How could I have fallen for… her?_


	4. Fire Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheers.

“So, how did it gae?” Josh asked as Audra rounded the corner into the kitchen. The dishes were completely done and he was drying his hands on the dishtowel. Smiling, she sat on the counter and leaned her head back against the overhead cabinet.

“Break out the Fire Whiskey,” she said. Trappe smiled and pulled the bottle out of the cabinet and two glasses. He poured and handed Audra one, which she raised in a toast. “To morals: fuck them,” she said raising her glass. He clicked his against hers, and she drank heavily, trying to convince her churning stomach that it was all for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Back from Tokyo (it was awesome) and happily updating again. Once again drop a line if there can be improvements.
> 
> Omg y'all. 51 views less than a week after posting. Thanks! I can't believe it. If you enjoyed it, be sure to check out the works that came before it. And I'm looking to post the next story here in just a few days. Last minute edits, ya know. Thanks!


End file.
